A Very Happy Halloween
by ZaKai
Summary: When Roy gets to his office, something happens to convince him he'll have a very happy Halloween. :Royai, light humor, oneshot:


-

**A Very Happy Halloween**

-

Roy walked down the hall toward his office, carrying several folders under one arm and a small bowl of candy in the other. He smiled in amusement at how many people were dressed up in costumes ranging from scary to funny to almost ridiculous. Bowls of candy were set out on desks, and a luncheon had been scheduled for later that day. There were also many people who were bringing their children in to go trick-or-treating around the office.

For today was Halloween; and while not a holiday Roy personally celebrated—there would be no dressing up in costume for him—it was one he could appreciate for its own uses. It boosted moral around the office, provided a great excuse to slack off here and there, and there were a lot of female soldiers dressed in costumes showing a little more skin then they would normally have at work.

"Mornin', boss," Jean Havoc—who was dressed like cowboy—said, coming out of one of the conference rooms, and Roy returned the greeting. Seeing the bowl of candy, he grinned and snatched one out as they passed each other. "Happy Halloween!" he heard Havoc call to him at the same time he heard the wrapper on the candy being opened.

Shaking his head, Roy walked into his office, set the bowl down on his desk and started looking through the small pile of work Hawkeye had left on his desk. He was about to walk around the desk and sit down in this chair when he received his first trick-or-treater of the day.

"Trick-or-treat, old man!"

Roy sighed at the enthusiastic greeting, then turned to see Ed walk confidently into the room. At the sight of him Roy snorted in laughter. The twelve-year-old was dressed like a pirate. He had the clothes, he had the hat, he had the eye patch... and he also had replaced the automail on his leg for that of a sturdy wooden 'leg'. His right hand had also been replaced by a wicked looking hook.

"That Rockbell girl is going to kill you," he said in amusement.

"Arr, she'll never know, now will she?" Ed said in a horrible 'pirate accent', then raised his hook as if to threaten him.

"Uh huh..." Roy said, still amused.

Ed reached around him and grabbed one of the candies from the bowl. "So where's your costume?" he asked, deftly unwrapping the candy with one hand and his teeth, then popping the sweet into his mouth.

"I don't dress up for Halloween," Roy explained. "I have my dignity to think of."

Ed opened his mouth to say something, revealing the half-chewed candy, then stopped when Hawkeye came into the room. Roy's eyes were instantly on her costume clad body. She was wearing a white nurse uniform which clung to her body in a very alluring way. The skirt was short, showing shapely, pantyhose covered legs. She was also wearing white high heals which made her legs look even better.

"Happy Halloween," she said in a businesslike tone as she started walking toward them with a few documents. Instantly Roy dropped to the floor and lay on his back with a grin. She stopped and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing... sir?"

"I am sick and in need of your tender care," he explained, looking up at her, hoping she'd step a little closer so that he could look up her skirt.

"Is that so?" she said sweetly.

"Definitely."

She nodded and reached behind her. "You do look pretty sick."

"Oh I really am," he affirmed.

Hawkeye smiled, then pulled out her gun. "From what the doctor says, you're just not going to make it. I've been asked to put you out of your misery."

Roy blinked, his smile suddenly strained. "Ah... no, I'm suddenly feeling much better," he said, getting up quickly. She smirked, handed him the papers, and without a word, turned and left the office. He watched her leave, enjoying the way the tight skirt fitted around her shapely rear.

"Your dignity... right..." Ed said. Roy turned to look at the boy. He'd completely forgotten he was in the room.

"You can leave now," Roy said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Taking another piece of candy, Ed laughed and started for the door. "Okay. I'll just leave you and your dignity alone in here." And with that, he was gone. Roy sighed, knowing that wouldn't be the last he hear of the incident since Ed liked to bring up embarrassing things at the wrong moments.

Roy looked down at the documents Hawkeye had handed him, then saw a small piece of paper folded on top. He opened it and smiled at the message.

_Mr. Mustang,_

_Our office has in our records  
__that you are due for a check  
__up. Your next scheduled  
__appointment is with Nurse  
__Riza Hawkeye tonight at 7:00._

_Don't be late._

Folding the note, Roy slipped it in his pocket with a grin. It looked like tonight would be a very happy Halloween.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!! :)


End file.
